The Great Kidnap
by Meggy Potter
Summary: Prince Harold of Griffindor will follow in the footsteps of his father as King. But what happens when Masked Dragon, the most evil thief of the 5 Kingdoms, kidnaps him. Will Griffindor ever see the future King again? What happens when Masked Dragon and th
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** The Great Kidnap

**Summary:** Prince Harold of Griffindor will follow in the footsteps of his father as King. But what happens when Masked Dragon, the most evil thief of the 5 Kingdoms, kidnaps him. Will Griffindor ever see the future King again? What happens when Masked Dragon and the prince falls in love? There's a problem, Prince Harold's parents has offered his hand in marriage to the prince of Alderan, Prince Oliver. The kidnap will be known throughout history as "the Great Kidnap"

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron. A bit of Oliver/Harry.

**Warning:** There will be graphic male sex and slash, which means boy/boy.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

I know I am also working on Draco's Blood Mate so this is how it is ganna work. I will do Draco's Blood Mate chapter next, then The Great Kidnap chapter, then Draco's Blood Mate chapter and so on. thankyou

***

**Chapter 1:** **Arranged Marriage**

"Father, Mother" the young prince of Griffindor bowed with respect. His father, King James and his mother, Queen Lily smiled at their beloved son, before motioning their son to sit in a chair. Prince Harold followed their orders; he sat down on a red couch. This was the second time Harold had been in his father's office, he was only needed in here when his parents and him had to talk about something important.

The room had not changed much since the last time he was here. He was still blinded by red. The red was everywhere; the colours on the walls were a royal red with pieces of orange on things like the windowsills. The curtain was also a royal red, but it had a yellow design of a lion with a crown on its head. This was of course the symbol of Griffindor royals. His father had once told him why it was a lion with a crown; he could still remember that day when he was only 7 years old.

FLASHBACK 

Little 7 year old Prince Harold walked to his father's office, quietly he knocked, waiting for his father's deep voice to grant permission. 

"Enter" Harold slowly walked in and looked at the surroundings. This was the first time he had ever been in his father's office. He really did like it, it was red, and that was Harold's favourite colour. His father turned and smiled at him. "Sit my son" Harold sat down on a red couch, this couch at a familiar symbol on it. It was a lion standing on its hind feet, with a crown on its head. Harold was very interested in this symbol, it was everywhere in the palace.

"Father, may I have permission to speak?" Harold questioned, sitting in the huge couch, hands in lap and small legs swinging over the edge.

"You may" his father granted, sitting and watching his son with interest, Harold was usually a shy boy and he hardly ever asked questions.

"Well…in the palace there is this sign everywhere" he pointed at the lion "what does it mean" he asked, afraid of the answer. He knew his father would never hurt him, but Harold could still remember his father's anger last time he had asked a question. His mother had told him it was a bad time, which was all. James smiled proudly at his son, he had waited so long for Harold to ask that.

"Well, you see as you know there are 5 Kingdoms. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Alderan and Slytherin" at the name Slytherin, King James scowled. "Well, for each kingdom there is a symbol, this symbol is used for many reasons, from signs of peace to recognizing who sent a letter. This symbol you see is the symbol of Griffindor. Now lets talk about something ver important, son. Slytherin, the 4th kingdom of the world, is a dangerous place; people there are cruel vicious savages that have no mercy or feelings. Stay away from them" Harold looked at his father for a moment before nodding his head obediently.

END FLASHBACK 

"Harold, dear. As you know Slytherin and Ravenclaw are beginning a war that we can not prevent" Harry nodded at his mother's words. They were true; Ravenclaw apparently saw a Slytherin come over their side of the border and were not happy. They argued with Slytherin until they announced a war. "Well, Griffindor has no choice but to get involved as we are Ravenclaw's allies. Hufflepuff does not want to get involved. So we asked Alderan to help. They agreed to help on one condition"

Harold looked at his mother and saw a worried look on her face, that was strange to him as his mother was never worried, she was usually a strong person.

"What's the condition?" Harold asked his mother. She sighed and looked Harold straight in the eyes.

"That Prince Oliver, Prince of Alderan marries you" the queen whispered, looking at her son in sympathy. Harold was stunned, he didn't expect to get married until he found the person he truly loved.

"But mother, you told me that you would never arrange my marriage" Harold pointed out, hoping that this was a joke. He realized that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry son" James says. Before Harold can say anything, the door knocks. "Come in" Harry turned around to see Sirius Black, his godfather and commander of Griffindor officers come in. Sirius walked up to James and bowed. "Sirius, you know not to bow to me, god!" Sirius chuckled before turning serious (no not turn into himself, lol).

"a Villager has informed us that she has seen Masked Dragon in the area" Sirius informed, as he sat himself next to Harold. James walked over to Sirius, staring him in the eyes.

"Why would Masked Dragon, the biggest thief of the 5 kingdoms be here?" James questioned. Harold sat for a moment remembering what he was told about Masked Dragon. Apparently he was the best thief and kidnapper around, he had also kidnapped Princess Lavender, Princess of Hufflepuff and Harold's best friend. Lav was kidnapped when they were 14.

"Apparently he has come for the Lianson (A/N: you will find out in later chapters what it is)" Lily gasped and immediately stood up.

"We must hide it from him" she stated. The rest of the adults nodded.

"What is the Lianson?" Harold asked. The adults ignored him and rushed out of the room.

^

Somewhere else in Griffindor a boy aged 18 years old stood on a rock in front of many other people. "My fellow friends, the plan 'the Great Kidnap' has began" he laughed. Everyone laughed with him.

***

A/N: well what do you think? Please review!!!

****


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Author: Meggy Potter  
  
*  
  
Title: The Great Kidnap  
  
Summary: Prince Harold of Griffindor will follow in the footsteps of his father as King. But what happens when Masked Dragon, the most evil thief of the 5 Kingdoms, kidnaps him. Will Griffindor ever see the future King again? What happens when Masked Dragon and the prince falls in love? There's a problem, Prince Harold's parents has offered his hand in marriage to the prince of Alderan, Prince Oliver. The kidnap will be known throughout history as "the Great Kidnap"  
  
Pairing/s: Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron. A bit of Oliver/Harry.  
  
Warning: There will be graphic male sex and slash, which means boy/boy.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
Masked Dragon sighed as he looked back done at the letter that his father had sent him. He didn't understand anything of it. All it said was get Prince Harold of Gryffindor good. What was that supposed to mean? What had Gryffindor or even the royal family do to his father that made him say get him well. His father would usually tell him he was doing wrong. Masked Dragon pulled out of piece of parchment and a Quill. He wrote:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I thank you for your praise, but I am confused. Every other plan I have had, you have not thought it was a good idea and yet for this one you do. Is there a special reason for this? Have the royals done something that you could not forgive? I am going to do the plan on Sunday when everyone is sleeping and relaxing. I have yet to tell my followers. Once again thank you for your praise.  
  
Your faithful Son,  
  
Draconis  
  
Masked Dragon laughed. He had only really written his real name to his father and mother. Other then them no one knew his real name. Or even his nickname that he got called by when he was a kid. Draco rolled up the parchment and attached it to his eagle, Fearen. Fearen flew away just as the door knocked.  
  
"Come in" Masked Draco granted. Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley, Masked Dragon's best friends walked in. Ron and Blaise were the next in charge of Masked Dragon's followers. Ron was known as Red Rock and Blaise was known as Bogo. No one knows why Blaise called himself Bogo, some people say that that was his brother's name, his brother had passed away. An Alderan killed him. Prince Oliver to be exact, for no reason.  
  
Ron smiled as he looked at Masked Dragon. "So tell us what is the Great Kidnap. You say it has began, what is it?" he asked sitting down on a chair next to Dragon (short for Masked Dragon). Blaise nodded in agreement as he took the chair across from Dragon. Dragon laughed and hopped up.  
  
"Call a meeting, I am now going to explain what it is" he ordered before sweeping out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
***  
  
Prince Harold quickly walked to his room. He opened the door and walked in, looking for his servants. As he walked in, Hermione Granger, his servant came out of the bathroom (from cleaning it) to see who had came in. she smiled when she saw Harry, and bowed. "Is there something I can be a service of, your highness" Hermione asked as she looked at Harold. Hermione was not only Harold's servant but she was like Harold's best friend, when Harold was bored as a child, he always used to pretend to duel with sticks as wands. Of course Hermione had to always let Harold win. Harold nodded and walked in front of Hermione. "My father and mother have hid a secret from me, a secret that I have a right to know. There is a thing that apparently Masked Dragon is after, it is called the Lianson. I want you to find out what it is, ask the older servants" Harold finished.  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye a bit before nodding her head in agreement. She quickly scampered out of the room and ran down to the kitchens.  
  
Harold sighed as he sat on the bed. This was not his day, first his parents tell him he has to get married to the Prince of Alderan and then his parents keep something important from him. Harold groaned and put his head in his hands. "Is there a problem, your highness?" Harold looked up to see another servant, this one was new. Apparently by what he heard from the other servants, this girl was only 5 when her parents died. Her and her brothers became servants, her brothers went a different way to her. She was now 17 years old and was just sold to the royal family from a rich family who had tortured her.  
  
Harold looked her up and down. She was very skinny; she had pale skin with red freckles and long red hair. She was quite short, Harold guessed this was because the lack of food. "There is no problem" Harold answered her question; she blushed as he looked her straight in the eyes. Harold smiled and got up from the bed. "May I ask what your name is?" The red haired girl smiled a bit and bowed "I am Gillian Wasleys, your highness" she answered with the top most respected. "That is the strange name" Harold was known throughout Gryffindor for being nice to his slaves/servants and he was also known to start conversations with them as well. "I.it is not my real name.I don't know who I am" she said quietly, she looked sadly at the ground. Harold quickly walked up to her and pushed her chin up. "Sometimes I do not know who I am," Harold said, looking into her eyes. "What do you mean, you highness?" "Some people know me as the future king, some people know me as the heir of James Potter, and some people know me as Prince Harold. Sometimes I don't even know myself," Harold explained. Gillian nodded her head in understanding; she smiled at Harold and blushed.  
  
Harold laughed. Just then the door opened and Hermione walked in. "I have asked the servants in the kitchen and they have no idea what it is, they say that it is something important to do with the royals and they say it is powerful and expensive, 'the only one in the universe' they say". Harold nodded and took a deep breath. 'This is going to be hard to find out what it is' he thought as he said goodbye to Hermione and Gillian and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Masked Dragon walked onto a huge stone and looked done at his followers. They were all looking at him expectantly. Dragon looked at Pansy (or veela beauty as her nickname goes), Pansy was his best friend. She had been by Dragon's side since it all began. "I know you, my followers is wondering what is 'the great kidnap'. What will this plan involve? What must we put ourselves through? Well let me tell you this plan. The plan is to kidnap Prince Harold. And take him hostage" Masked Dragon sneered. At an instant all the followers started to talk. "SILENCE" They all became deadly quiet. "I will answer your questions once at a time, you first Ron"  
  
"Dragon, my humble leader, what is the meaning of this kidnap" Ron asked, he was quite curious. Dragon smirked. "Have you not heard the latest news about him?" Ron shook his head, Dragon picked up a piece of paper "Harold, prince of Gryffindor" he started to read "has admitted to his kingdom, that he is a carrier" Dragon laughed. "What's a carrier?" asked Blaise; everyone nodded in agreement with the question. "I carrier is a male who can fall pregnant." Dragon sighed, "I will use this power. I will make him carry my children and give birth to them" Everyone looked around in amazement before nodding say things like "that's a perfect plan"  
  
***  
  
A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have had school and assignments. But don't worry, school will finish in 4 weeks (YES!!!!!) and I will have more time to write. Just wait 4 weeks. Anyway Please review!  
  
What shud happen in the next chapter (along with Harold meeting Oliver):  
  
Dragon kidnaps Harold. We find out things about Gillian We find out what happened to Lavender  
  
A question, do you want mpreg, cause I'm thinking about putting it in the story:  
  
Yes or no.  
  
GUYS PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE AT or my fan fiction journal at www.livejournal.com/~mc_fanfiction or my normal journal at www.livejournal.com/~malfoys_chick  
  
P.S I just started writing the next chapter to Draco's Blood Mate. Give me a couple of weeks, cause I am head high in assignments and tests. 


End file.
